


Unicorn's heart

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 奥尔公式光一个雪中浪漫奇遇的故事
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Unicorn's heart

库尔札斯中央高地的风雪一如既往凛冽，细密的雪花几乎铺满了整个世界，但还是有人在这风雪中跋涉。光之战士眯着眼睛费力地辨认着方向，呼出的热气瞬间结成白雾被风吹散，一部分在毛领上结成白霜。天气实在是太恶劣了，连陆行鸟都咕咕叫着不愿出行，可光之战士有必须出行的理由——约定的对象在风雪的另一头等着他。  
缘由要从几周前说起。那也是一个暴雪的日子，光之战士完成了委托，在艰难地返回巨龙首营地的路上，忽然听到了风声中夹杂着类似哀鸣的声音。棕发的男人抖了抖落在头肩处的积雪，循着声音走了过去。  
然后他在落魔崖的底部遇到了那只独角兽。他卧在地上，银蓝的鬃毛被雪水打湿显得有些狼狈，却不影响整体的美貌，那是一只体格健壮的独角兽，看上去比寻常的马儿要大上不少，白得发亮的被毛覆盖下仍能看出流畅的肌肉线条。而让更为惊讶的是他的角和眼睛都是蓝色的，如同蓝宝石一般闪亮又深邃。  
光之战士的到来似乎吓到了独角兽，他挣扎了几下，可没能站起。光一点一点走近，独角兽反而安静了下来，静静地用宝石一般的眼睛注视着光，蝶翼般的睫毛颤抖着，光竟从他的神色中读出了几分放松下来的意思。而当光靠得够近，尝试着伸出手去触碰时，独角兽温顺地垂下了头。  
好温暖，这是光抚上的第一反应，不只是从掌心传递过来的温度，心中也生起了柔软细碎的暖意，就好像在巨龙首营地接过奥尔什方递来的热奶茶一般的感受。  
人男静静摸了一会儿，感觉手下肌肉的起伏变得平稳，便开始检查独角兽的情况。还好只是前腿的脚踝关节处有些发红发肿。全能的冒险者从他什么都有的背包里掏出几节树枝和布匹，细心地包扎好，再支撑着独角兽站起身。  
他看着独角兽步履蹒跚地走了几步，挠了挠头：“不好意思啊，我不会治疗魔法……”巨兽似乎听懂了他的话，晃了晃头，还蹭了蹭光，结果被毛茸茸的领子痒地打了个响鼻。  
然后这场雪中奇遇就变成了固定的雪中约会。起初只是光和他约定第二天再到此检查伤势，而在伤势痊愈之后，一人一兽就开始在雪原的各处留下脚印。不过由于光之战士平日里的任务实在是太多了，他们的密会多是在日落之后开始的。

其实光是怀着私心的。这匹独特的独角兽总给他一种熟悉的感觉，在他身边就好像是在挚友的身旁。而对于高大的银发精灵，也是自己的挚友，光有一些无法对他人言说的感情，此时却有了分享对象。  
没错，艾欧泽亚的大英雄，光之战士对奥尔什方怀着恋慕之情。  
可全能的冒险者，除了治疗魔法，对感情也只是一知半解。  
他们的关系足够亲密，可以说比恋人还要亲密无间。不过正是奥尔什方热情洋溢的赞美和毫不掩饰的好意，让光难以判断自己对于奥尔什方来说究竟是什么样的存在。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上奥尔什方的，或许是过于水到渠成，等他察觉到的时候，已经沉浮于爱河之中了。  
总体来说，光觉醒之后两人的日常生活并没有发生什么剧变。也不知是做贼心虚还是确有此事，光觉得奥尔什方最近比以前还要热情奔放了。除了夸赞肉体，精灵也开始毫不保留地称赞光的外表性格，距离也拉得更近，当他弯腰与人男对话的时候，气息都能撩过光的发梢和耳尖。对此光之战士做出的回应是藏在奶茶升出的雾气背后，借此掩盖发热发红的脸颊。  
前阵子，奥尔什方手腕受了伤，尽管他很快接受了治疗并且试图隐瞒，还是被科朗蒂奥发现了。指挥官对受伤的原因三缄其口，科朗蒂奥也拿他没办法，只能找上光之战士，拜托他看着奥尔什方，不要太过勉强自己。  
于是光之战士的日常变成了白天与奥尔什方共同巡逻，或是击退魔物，或是运送物资。日落之后则是跑去与独角兽分享白日的见闻——和他的那点私心，  
说是私心，光也不是那种会直白地吐露感情的人，他无意识地将爱意糅杂在话语中，多是称赞奥尔什方的温柔体贴，和两人并肩作战时的喜悦，

今天的巡逻还算顺利，只是风雪太大，两人在积雪中前行的步履都有些不稳。奥尔什方将佩剑整个取下，当做拐杖撑住身子，他顺着风向走了几步，高大的身躯为光之战士遮去了大半的风雪。这一切在无言中进行，精灵做得理所当然，光之战士也就顺其自然地接受了。  
这不代表他心里一点想法都没有。彼时他终于穿过暴风雪，来到了今天约定的地点，战争神眼。兴许是听到了脚步声，又或是他一直在那等着，独角兽在洞口迎接了光。他学乖了，没再用脸去蹭光，而是伸出舌头，将光睫毛上冻着的霜舔去，然后温柔地凝视着他海蓝的眼睛。  
光懂了他的意思，他脱下手套，抚上了独角兽的脸颊，“抱歉让你久等了。”异兽晃晃头。似乎是在示意并没有就等，然后迈着碎步，随着男人一同向洞窟深处走去。结晶化的钟乳石泛着幽蓝的光，闪耀的离子电在洞穴中漂浮着，长长的走道隔绝了喧嚣的风声，这里变成了光和独角兽独享的世界。  
光寻到一处地势较高的干燥处坐下，独角兽便挨着他卧了下来，将视线置于光的同一水平上，注视着光听他的冒险。  
“为什么我不能再长高一点啊……”光今天的故事以这句话作为结尾。奥尔什方的背影深深烙印在他的脑中，就连在风中飘扬的银蓝发丝这般的细节也记得一清二楚。一方面，恋心让光对被保护者的身份有些贪恋，而另一方面，战士和挚友的身份使他更想站在精灵的身侧或是身前。  
独角兽眨了眨眼睛，他听懂了却不知道做出什么反应。他倏地站起，用侧脸蹭了蹭光之战士，再回头看向自己的背。  
“你的意思是让我坐上去吗？”  
得到点头的回应之后，光撑着宽阔的脊背轻盈地翻身上去，调整姿势之后，映入眼帘的是与寻常不同的视野。高大的独角兽背上的所见风景比平日还要高远，或许这就是奥尔什方平日里在陆行鸟上的视角，光低头估摸着自己骑着陆行鸟的高度，突然意识到或许自己在奥尔什方眼里可以用可爱来形容。  
“啊……”这样的认知让光有些脸上发热。他抱住独角兽的脖子，将脸埋到鬃毛之中，闻着其中的冰雪气息，平息下来。突然，洞口传来声响，光抬起头，来者们共骑着白色陆行鸟，穿着洁白的礼服，  
应该是在永结同心前十二神巡礼的新人，高个的男性精灵先下了鸟，然后伸出手扶着后座的中原男人落到地上。他们对一旁的光点头示意，然后走到洞窟的中央开始虔诚地祈祷。  
光拍了拍独角兽的脖颈，灵兽理解了他的意图，放轻脚步向洞外走去。外头的暴风雪不知何时已经停了下来，夜空上闪烁着的星星格外明晰。幽蓝夜幕下，积雪中的微小晶粒泛着光，光之战士就骑着独角兽在这一片铺满碎钻的白色绒毯中前行。没了风声，天地之间安静地只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
“永结同心吗……”光之战士喃喃自语，还有几个字没有发出声就消逝在了冰冷的空气中。独角兽的脚步似乎顿了下，但又好像是错觉，他还是迈着不紧不慢的步子，载着光之战士于这只有他们的世界中前行。  
不知怎么，光之战士迫切地想要见到奥尔什方，就是现在，他想马上见到奥尔什方。  
在看到以太之光之后，光之战士与独角兽告别，然后一口气跑进营地，推开大门。  
奥尔什方不在。科朗蒂奥有些惊讶地看着光，“这么晚了您还来这，有什么紧急情况吗？”光之战士连忙摇头否认，并补充道：“我只是来找奥尔什方的。”“啊……他好像身体不舒服已经休息了。说起来他最近好像一直离开得比较早，是之前的伤还没好透吗……”  
光之战士急匆匆推门而入的时候，银发的精灵正在脱衣服，里衣半挂在身上。一下看到了挚友大半的肉体，冒险者手足无措地愣在了原地。  
精灵对光深夜造访似乎也很惊讶，他甚至没来得及将衣服整理好，就走到了光的面前。光回过神，然后感觉到脸颊开始发热，他慢吞吞地开了口：“科朗蒂奥说你的身体状况不太好，所以我来看看。”不知是不是错觉，奥尔什方的神情动作似乎僵硬了那么一瞬，“没事的，只是最近有些忙——啊，不过我很开心哦，能和挚友一起。”

第二天，光在九霄云舍不算松软的床铺上醒来。他以最快的速度穿上战士那身厚重的装备，背上勇悍斧，冲上两段台阶，推开忘忧骑士亭的门。天空中飘着小雪，丝毫不影响光之战士奔跑的速度，伊修加德到巨龙首营地的路程被他以不可思议的速度跑了过去。  
他像往常一样推开营地的大门，奥尔什方也像往常一样准备好了热腾腾的奶茶和三明治。光坐在奥尔什方边上大口嚼着面包，腮帮子都像仓鼠一样鼓了起来。奥尔什方一边吃着自己的早饭，一边还腾出手为他添上奶茶。  
，雅埃勒却察觉到了什么。这段时间的英雄和指挥官都很奇怪，且不说终日被事务缠身的光之战士最近几乎是扎根在这儿，奥尔什方就已经足够异常了。最近嫌少能听到他夸赞光之战士的那些让人脸红心跳的句子，傍晚以后更是连人都找不到。她隐约猜测到了理由，但不知道是当局者迷还是有人刻意为之，那两人之间仍维持着一层一触就破的隔膜。今天的隔膜比前些日子还要薄上一些，几乎吹弹可破。  
早饭过后，一日的巡逻开始了。光之战士骑上奥尔什方送的黑陆行鸟，发觉视角比昨日矮了些，要是能骑着独角兽是不是就能和他平视了呢……精灵发现了挚友一瞬的走神，即使在坐骑上，他还是习惯性地俯身，与光湛蓝的眼睛对视，“怎么了吗？”  
悸动直到投入战斗才被高昂的战意掩盖过去。光之战士抡着战斧击退魔物，回复的光辉总是恰到好处的落在身上，当然，魔法的使用者是奥尔什方。尽管讨伐天火要塞群的魔物对于光之战士来说轻而易举，骑士还是尽忠职守地守护着队友。两人配合得十分默契，不一会儿便消灭了这波魔物。甩去斧刃上沾着的污血，光看着武器想，不然什么时候还是去乌尔达哈学下骑士的技术，起码要会回复魔法吧。另一边奥尔什方似乎也在想什么，他没有送上热情洋溢的赞美，反而蹙着眉头，神情甚至显得有些紧张。各怀心事的两人就这么默契地击败魔物，一路北上。  
在钢卫塔前击败了最后的魔物，光和奥尔什方一同走到了神意之地的边缘，在此能看到远处雾中若隐若现的伊修加德。光有些乏了，准备走到崖边坐下，忽然听到奥尔什方在他背后喊到，“挚友！”  
他有了奇妙的预感。  
这让他不敢回头，僵在原地，平复下去的心跳又渐渐加快。  
“挚友……不对，光。”  
他有听到奥尔什方在呼唤他，声音穿过风雪阻挠，忠实地传进耳廓，连带那点颤抖和微妙的走音。  
棕发的人男终于转过了身，说实话，他现在的动作只是处于条件反射，大脑已经一片空白。很难形容此时心情，就算是面对蛮神或是帝国的究极兵器，也很难有此时这种完全不知所措的时刻。他机械地抬头，看见他的挚友站定在离他三步之遥的地方，银蓝的发丝上落着薄薄一层雪，带着笑意的眼睛又让光想起了那只独角兽。  
奥尔什方没让他等太久。些微颤抖的声音又传来，或许是为了虚张声势，又或是真的是竭尽全力，音量足够大，让光想听错都做不到。  
“我喜欢你。”  
开了个头便简单多了，奥尔什方三步并作两步走到光面前，一如既往弯下腰，注视着光。“挚友也喜欢我的吧。”  
战士的身体先一步做出了回应，他点头，然后开口：“我喜……”  
剩下的字句湮灭在冰冷的吻中。

傍晚时分，雅埃勒看着两人一前一后回到营地，察觉到了变化。且不说他们的指挥官脸上的表情何其夸张，英雄脸上的表情就是她从未看到过的。  
光之战士觉得现在的自己仿佛位于云端，一切都不那么真实。那个吻之后，奥尔什方对他说了很多，他应该记得的，可现在那些言语在脑中膨胀，让爱与甜蜜侵占了四肢百骸。总而言之，现在的光之战士，若是遇到危险还能凭着本能战斗，而思考的功能已经完全被爱意占据了。  
当两人来到奥尔什方的房间后，光的头脑却突然冷静下来了。这大概是脑的保护机制，防止心脏超负荷地跳动，光有些僵硬地坐下，奥尔什方坐在床尾，膝盖几乎顶着光的。两人相对无言，密闭的房间里只有柴火燃烧发出的窸窣声响。  
他喜欢我。光盯着奥尔什方放在腿上的手想到，他的脸颊似乎还残留着方才被精灵掌心贴着的触感。战士不久之前发现了自己的心意，可从没想过能得到回应，也不是他妄自菲薄，他们相知相识的过程就像是虚幻的童话故事中描写的那样，他在风雪的那头遇到了愿意守护他的骑士。对于不知明天会发生什么的光之战士来说，这样已经足够了，最多是他也想守护奥尔什方。而在梅茵菲娜的见证下，这感情突然得到了回应。他的挚友——现在是恋人了——亲吻他，互诉衷肠，许下承诺，甚至为他带上一枚刻着家纹的银戒指。  
这是独角兽带来的幸运吗，光之战士看着那枚简洁的银色圆环想着。  
时间在无言中流逝，外头似乎又下起了大雪，天马上暗了下去。终于，奥尔什方开口了：“光，今晚要留在这过夜吗。”  
迟钝如光之战士也听明白了此中属于成年人的特殊邀约，他也愿意接受，只是想到在与他有约的特殊朋友，他又犹豫了。传说里这类妖异灵兽只会被纯洁之人看到，如果他和奥尔什方做……脑袋一热，光将纠结的缘由一股脑地与热切看着他的挚友说了，出乎意料的，精灵没有露出惊讶之类的情绪，反而轻笑着注视光，真挚地回答：“吸引他的一定是挚友，”他将手移到光心口的位置，年轻冒险者的心正剧烈鼓动着，“的这里。”  
鼓动愈发剧烈起来。光之战士红着脸点了头，

奥尔什方轻轻啄吻着光之战士，伸手去解战士的护甲，却几次都没能打开搭扣。光察觉到他手指僵硬地颤抖，意识到他的骑士也在紧张。于是战士回应着吻，些许手忙脚乱地脱去身上的装备，只留里衣和打底短裤。精灵也脱去了最后的背心，两人拥抱着一同倒在了松软的床铺上，然后不知由谁开始，渐渐加深了这个吻。双方都没什么经验，借着本能伸出舌头，光舔舐着奥尔什方的嘴唇，被张嘴接纳后又在口腔中冒失地四处舔弄。奥尔什方被动地接受着舔吻，将怀中的人抱得更紧，灼热的体温便透过薄薄的布料烙印在自身。好热，好似壁炉中燃烧的火焰都燃得更加旺盛，这热度似乎足以驱散库尔札斯的冰冷。但还是不够，常年生活在冰雪之中的精灵渴望得是足以能融化千年冰霜的炙热，于是他从下摆侵入，直接抚上人男的腹肌。手下的触感十分紧实，这是他平素一直称赞的肉体，真正地触碰后，他又有满腹的话语想要倾诉，只是嘴还被深吻堵着，他的表达欲只能化作行动。在腹肌上多揉捏几下。  
“……哈哈，好痒，”光咕囔着。艾欧泽亚大英雄的肚子鲜少有人碰，习惯之后竟意外的舒服，于是光打开身体让奥尔什方尽情抚弄，再次吻上被唾液沾湿的薄唇，被揉得舒服了还发出黏糊的鼻音。精灵一边揉着一边向上开拓，久经战斗的躯体难免留着伤痕，有些还没完全长好，摸上去是粗糙的疤痕，有些则是新长出的嫩肉，他用指尖轻轻描绘着勋章，力度越发轻柔。  
于是光又被挠痒了发出笑声，被迫结束了深吻。他抬头看向奥尔什方，挚友蓝宝石般的眼睛不似往常般坚毅地能穿透坚冰，半阖着的眼睛星眸微转，糅杂着欲情与柔情。倏地，性欲在光的体内爆发出来。打底衫卷起堆在肩膀处，光干脆将其脱去，结结实实贴上了精灵的肌肤。同样贴上的，还有在绵密的吻中硬起来的性器。面对面紧拥着侧躺的两人，从吻中分出神来便察觉到了彼此的火热。奥尔什方将手下移，勾起内裤的边缘，握住了精神的小光。因为情动分泌的腺液已经足够润滑，精灵的大手便顺势撸动起来。光之战士不甘示弱地伸手握住小奥尔，发现两人的体格差造成奥尔什方能一手握住自己，自己却不能，居然生出些羞赧的情绪来。也因此他手上的力度加重了几分，精灵吸了口气，不止是疼，更多的是爽。性器被手紧密地包裹着，武人掌心的厚茧摩擦着敏感的肉柱，生理上的快感诚实地冲上大脑，更何况怀里还是心爱的人，心理上的愉悦更是让这欢愉指数倍的增长。若不是仍有一丝自制力尚存，巨龙首的指挥官怕是要在初夜达成秒射的壮举。  
光之战士也没好到哪里去。平日里被迫过着寡欲的生活，一旦尝到些滋味，即变得不可收拾。未经人事的身体敏感的要命，就算是青涩不得要领的触碰，但只要是恋人的手，便能四处撩起欲火。食髓知味的光循着本能将自己往奥尔什方手里送去，被撸得爽到承受不住快感了，还会低头啃咬精灵的锁骨，回过劲了再伸出舌头舔舐一下齿痕。奥尔什方把头埋进光毛茸茸的发中，他的身上有特殊的味道，闻上去就让人觉得浑身暖烘烘的，在这样的情形下则变成了一剂催情猛药。  
他贪恋地嗅着，下身愈发的精神，光觉得在手中勃发的性器又变大了一圈，勇敢的冒险者一时有些害怕，这么大的东西真的能塞到身体里吗……光之战士踌躇了一会儿，决定自己动手。他们的下腹已经被各种爱液高的一塌糊涂，手指也沾满了湿滑的液体，他就这么探向了后穴。第一次做这种事，就算是光也难免紧张，后穴的肌肉紧缩着，使了狠劲送进半个指头，然后被绞紧的肠道夹得动弹不得，整个身子也僵硬了。奥尔什方发觉了怀里的身体的异样，他睁开半眯的眼睛，然后发现了他的挚友在偷偷做着的事。他心中生出难以描述的甜蜜，便伸出手去帮助光。精灵的指腹在穴口按压着，紧绷的肌肉被摁得松弛下来，肛口变得松软，精灵的指尖顺势一同探了进去。英雄的体内更加炙热，几乎要将手灼伤，他抠弄着内壁，和光一起一点点深入。两个人一同开拓似乎比一个人要顺利许多，光的理性战胜了本能，将全身肌肉都放松下来，在奥尔什方怀里化成一滩水。  
不知道是谁的手指触到了敏感点，光的腿根忽然夹紧，小腹抽搐了一阵。呻吟从嗓中挤出，多少有些变调，惹来奥尔什方的轻笑。光似乎有些羞恼，他强行翻了个身，也不管在后穴的手指滑了出来，背对着奥尔什方将脸埋入松软的被褥中。  
“可以了，插进来吧。”其实扩张也只做了一半，可他已经忍不住了，刚才那一下差点让他射出来。光抬起一侧的腿，摆出堪称下流的待交合的姿势，奥尔什方犹豫的话语便卡在嗓子里没能说出口，他贴上去，胸膛紧紧挨着光的后背，一只手支撑抬起的腿，将性器插了进去。被开拓了的后穴勉强地吞入了一半的肉柱，说不痛是不可能的，尽管光忍耐着没有发出声音，软下的性器却暴露了。精灵的另一只手包裹住了半软的性器，用掌心轻柔地裹着龟头揉搓着，叼着光后颈的皮肉吸吮，尽力分散着光的痛楚。  
“没事，继续。”回应他的是光闷闷的声音，他的脸还埋在被子中，反手扣住精灵的瘦腰拉向自己。于是精灵咬着牙，一寸一寸地深入，狭窄的肠道被强行撑开成他性器的形状，紧密又炙热。他还没有插到底，光却突然弯起身体，后穴骤然绞紧，在没有完全勃起的状态下泄在奥尔什方的手中。本就压抑着自己的精灵也在这次突然的袭击中射了出来。  
光再次转身，精灵看到他肚子上沾着大量白浊，腿根处也渐渐有精液流出，觉得自己又硬了。事实上，他也并没有软下去，肉柱还精神地翘着，青筋还在一跳一跳。  
“我想看着挚友的脸再做一次……可以吗？”  
“……这种时候就不用问了吧。”  
奥尔什方再次进入了光，面对面的体位让角度发生了变化，插入得不深却更加致命——肉柱每一次抽插都能碾过敏感点，激得光一阵一阵抽搐，腿根无法自制地抖动。光被快感冲得无法思考也无法做出其他动作，只能紧紧搂住精灵的脖颈，在有力的抽送中中颠簸。干性高潮后的身体由里到外松弛下来，再加上后穴开始分泌的液体，这次缠绵比先前少了太多疼痛，两人的身体水乳交融般交叠，融合在一起，连呼吸都被同调般，随着快感一同起伏。  
“光……哈……一起……呃”  
“唔……好……啊呜”  
无需过多言语，他们再次吻上彼此，在炽热粘腻的吻中再次一起赢来高潮。  
体力耗尽睡去之前，光昏沉沉地想到，还好明天是个休息日。

光是被窗帘缝中透进来的阳光喊醒的，从阳光的强度来看，已经快到正午了吧。然后他在温暖的怀抱中抬头。看见奥尔什方也是睡眼朦胧的模样，眼中还盛着水光。这幅样子的精灵是光从未见过的，他觉得新鲜又开心，呼吸都染上笑意，说道：“早上好。”  
“早上好啊，挚友。你的肉体还是一如既往的棒。”  
他们在床上又黏糊了半日，险些再擦枪走火白日宣淫。光之战士揉着被舔得破皮的乳头从床上跳起，他想起还有约定，不过眼下浑身都是情色的痕迹，心里难免有些忐忑。我真的还能见到他吗。  
他将战士的装备一件一件穿上，奥尔什方也起身帮助他穿上。最后一个搭扣扣上，精灵又替他正了正领子，说道：“没事的，光。”  
他们交换了一个吻，光便推开门走了出去。

没有走到鸟棚，光发现自己忘记带护腿了。果然恋爱会让人变傻吗，他这么想着，一边快步跑回去。  
“挚友，我忘记……”他推开门，眼前的一幕让他忘了说后半句话。  
他的挚友，奥尔什方，半个身子探到了窗外，而尚在屋内的下半身已经化作了兽身——没错，和那匹独角兽一模一样。  
一瞬间，光的大脑中划过许多画面，他想起种种巧合，受伤的守望，几晚的早退，最重要的是，这告白的时机。这的确是独角兽带来的幸运，而那独角兽就是他的幸运本身。再想起他将自认为的单恋心绪毫无保留地倾诉给独角兽，光一时不知道该惊讶生气还是钻进地上的缝里。  
精灵发觉事情败露，干脆缩回屋子，完全化为兽身，然后用大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着光。  
光深呼吸，将斧头竖在地上，用平稳的语调说：“……请你解释一下，这到底是怎么回事。”


End file.
